


That one time Tony took Loki to a convention

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crocs, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex at the end, Just a Mention, M/M, crocs my dude, loki is over tonys bs, minecon, minecraft crocs, nothing like.. detailed tho, they go to MINECON, they have a good time.. not really, tony doesnt care hes having the time of his life, tony takes loki to a convention, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony drags Loki out to a convention to have a grand old time. Certain shoe brand realted chaos ensues, which leads to more very good times.(Also known as: "the god awful crossover fic no one ever wanted")
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	That one time Tony took Loki to a convention

How had Loki gotten stuck at this damned convention? It was bad enough he was drug there against his will, but the added embarrassment of being forced into what Tony called ‘cosplay’ was killing him slowly. He had not wanted to be dressed up like a fictional character today. Having to stand alone while Tony was off doing who knows what added even more into the embarrassment scale. He eyed a passerby and scoffed, realizing that maybe he shouldn’t be the embarrassed one. At least he wasn’t wearing a cardboard head. Then again, he couldn’t say anything. At least they seemed to be having a wonderful time. Loki, on the other hand, was about ready to storm off and leave. He sighed, looking around the room to see if he could spot Tony. He desperately wanted him back around so it wouldn’t be so awkward.

His silent pleas for Tony’s return must have been heard, as the billionaire returned after a few minutes.

“Hey, Loki-Doki! Got you something. You hungry?”

“Yes, of course I'm hungry. I’m the one who asked you if we could get food,” Loki huffed.

“Okay, Geez. Sorry I went off to get you it, princess. Apparently it takes longer since it’s all Minecraft themed.”

Ah yes. Minecraft. The reason this convention was even around. Tony had insisted that Minecon would be fun, but so far it was extremely boring. Cringey, one might even say. Loki knew the fact he was currently dressed as a Minecraft character was cringey. But being here made Tony happy. He would just have to deal with it. 

“Here. This is what I got,” Tony said as he handed a box containing cake to a semi-confused Loki. It was square (go figure) and decorated like the in-game cake. 

Loki raised a brow. “Cake?”

Tony gave him an apologetic smile. “It was all they had around this area. Sorry, babe. We can leave and get real food later.”

“No reason to apologize, Anthony. Thank you for even getting me this.” Loki smiled and gave Tony an appreciative peck before he started to eat.

“Oh, no problem really. Anyways, once you’re done we can go check out the vendor stalls. I heard there’s a few decent ones. Kinda hoping they’ll have plushies of the bees at one of ‘em. Definitely could use a bee in our collection.”

Loki hummed in agreement, practically devouring the small bit of food before using the little Minecraft knowledge he had to appeal to Tony. “I suppose that would be a fine addition. Perhaps a llama if there is one? I know they’re supposed to have them, but we never seem to find them.”

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. A bee and a llama. We’ll look for those. Anything else?”

“Did we ever get one of the cats?”

“Yeah, all three different versions I think.”

“Ah, Alright. Good to know.”

“Yup,” Tony laughed. “You done now? I wanna go look around with you.”

Loki nodded and disposed of his garbage, then grinned and took Tony’s hand.

“Lead the way, darling.”

Tony walked with the god out into the main room, the room full of people and hundreds of different booths. Loki eyed a few of the booths, not finding them particularly of interest. Somehow, one caught Tony’s attention.

“Babe.. we gotta go over there.”

“Why is that? Did you find the bee you want?”

“Even better..”

Tony pulled Loki by the hand over to it, a huge grin on his face. It only took a second for Loki to regret coming to the convention again.

“Dear gods, why this..”

It was too late. Tony was already enthralled, about to pull his wallet out.

“These are amazing! Who would’ve thought Minecraft crocs would exist!” Tony was practically bouncing with excitement.

“I would have never thought..” Loki grunted.

“I’m totally getting us matching pairs. Which ones do you want? The ones that look like the grass block? Maybe the ones with the little mobs on them?”

“How about none of them,” Loki mumbled under his breath. The last thing he wanted today was to look at damn crocs.

Tony frowned. “Don’t be a shithead, Lolo. Let me buy you Minecraft crocs.”

“You’re aware that if you do, I’ll never wear them right?”

“Lies. You’ll wear them just like you wear the Lightning McQueen ones.”

Loki huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re the one who is lying now. A god who just so happens to also be a prince would never be seen in such things.”

Tony raised a brow and pulled his phone out, showing Loki his lock screen. A picture of the god in the aforementioned shoes leaning down to kiss Tony, who happened to be in his rainbow crocs. He had Steve to thank for that picture.

“Try again, babe. You wear them all the time.”

Loki blushed and looked away. “I do not.”

“Dammit, I’ll pull up footage that JARVIS has of you in them when we get home! You do wear them!”

“Fine! So what if I do? It’s not that big of a deal!”

“Then I’m gonna buy you these since you just admitted you like crocs!”

“I didn’t admit anything!”

Finally, a worker at the booth cut into the argument. 

“I hate to intrude but.. can you please not fight right here?”

Tony glared at Loki, then looked to the poor girl. She looked absolutely terrified, and with good reason. Having a billionaire and a Norse God fighting in front of you could probably get really scary. 

“Yeah, sorry.” He gave her an apologetic smile. 

“No worries, just.. Yeah. Can I help you at all?”

“Actually, yeah. Could you get me two pairs of like.. all of these?”

The girl’s eyes widened. “T-two pairs of each?”

Tony nodded. 

“Um.. what sizes do you need?” 

“Men’s size twelve for one and a men’s size..” Tony mumbled the last part.

“What was that sir? I didn’t hear you..”

Loki happily piped up. “Men’s size nine for the second pair.”

Tony groaned and hid his face as the girl nodded and went to grab everything.

“Did you have to chime in? I could’ve told her myself..”

“Oh apologies. I didn’t realize you were so self-conscious of your baby feet,” Loki chuckled.

Tony blushed and crossed his arms. “Shut up… I don’t have baby feet.”

“Whatever. I’m cutting this off before someone overhears and thinks I have a foot fetish,” Loki shuddered. (Disclaimer: don't kill me for that comment, I thought it was funny because I’m stupid. I have no problem with people who like feet ahaha plz don’t kill me…)

Tony rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards the girl as she returned with exactly eight pairs of crocs, two of each of the designs.

“You’re sure you want all of these?” She asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Tony nodded and pulled out his wallet. “Yup. I do.”

“You’re aware that this is… honestly expensive right?”

“Kid, I’m a billionaire. I can afford this,” he said as he pulled a wad of cash out and handed it over.

Loki furrowed his brows. ‘You keep that much money on you?”

Tony shrugged and took the bag full of shoes from the girl. “Yeah. Easier than a card.”

“Oh. I would have never thought.”

“Okay, enough with the money talk. Thanks for the shoes, kid. Lo, let’s go home.” Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and started to walk away. Loki seemed shocked by the sudden tug away from the booth and gave Tony a confused look.

“Home? You want to go home? What about the bee you wanted?”

“Don’t want it anymore. I got crocs, I’m satisfied.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, glaring suspiciously at the billionaire. “You’re plotting something.”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. I won’t tell.”

“Anthony, What are you dragging me back home for? You wanted stuff, and now you don’t. You have something else on your mind.”

Tony looked back at him. “You really wanna know?”

“I would appreciate being told, yes.”

Tony smirked. “You started an argument. Now you’re gonna get punished for it.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You decided to argue with me in front of the booth, which led to the poor worker having to break it up. Now, since you want to be a shithead, I’m gonna punish you. Teach you not to argue with me over crocs in public.”

Loki raised a brow. “And how do you suppose you’ll teach me a lesson?”

“I’ll push your Minecraft dog into a pit of lava.”

“W-wha…” Loki’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare! You would never push Fenrir into lava!”

“What if I do?”

“I-I’ll cry probably! You know I’m attached to that damn fictional dog…”

“Exactly. So it’s the perfect punishment.”

“That’s just cruel! You do that and I won’t cuddle with you ever again.”

Tony froze on the spot, gritting his teeth. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“And what if I did? Only fair for you killing my wolf.”

“I was joking! Jesus fuck! It was just a joke…”

Loki chuckled. “I know, love. That was a joke too. No need to get aggressive about it. Norns..”

“You know what?! Teleport us home. I’m fucking you till you can’t make snarky comments anymore.”

Loki grinned and pulled Tony close, “Oh? Wonderful. I was wondering when I’d get my reward for going to this stupid convention.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just teleport us home.” 

And that Loki did. He teleported the two of them home. In the end, they both ended up satisfied with the outcome of the day. Tony with his crocs, and Loki with… well. You get the idea.


End file.
